percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 9
Jean's POV I woke up with a massive headache. I saw someone standing above me, light coming from behind him. When he moved, an intense light sent white hot knives into my eyes. I screamed in agony, covering my eyes and telling someone to turn off the light. But no one did. I heard a couple small voices saying someting about chips, a hideout, and tonight's grub, but I didn't really understand. All I wanted was to murder whoever did this. I was about to have a b***h fit, wondering why the heck whoever was working on me wouldn't shut off the light, when I felt a sharp pain slide into my right arm. I gasped, and then fell asleep. * * * I woke up again feeling a lot crappier. I opened my eyes to see that the light from hell had been shut off. When I turned my head, everything was all woozy and weird. I felt drunk, but I hadn't drunken anything since before I was taken from the colleseum. Even weirder, I had this crazy hallucination that I would be crushed by the moon. Wait, that was a hallucination, right? I dunno, but I think I was in a hospital at the moment. Gray, boring rooms. A couple empty beds. Nothing cool. I looked at my arm and saw blood on my little gown thingy. There was a small white line across my forearm, which was pretty weird, since I didn't think IV's left long scars. After a couple more falling asleep and waking up again, I felt fully alert. I slowly pulled out the IV and hopped out of bed, wearing the pale hospital gown. I grabbed a syringe from the table, and snapped, making a broken bottle appear in my hands. I walked down the creepy hallways, ignoring the fact that from behind you could see my naked butt. All of a sudden, a guy wearing a hair net thing that lunch ladies should wear popped out of a door with a dead body. When he saw me, he whipped a gun (Don't ask while you average-joe doctor carries a handgun at work) and shot at me. I rolled to the side and threw the broken bottle at his head, scoring a bull's eye as he collapsed to the ground. The sound of the breaking glass drew the attention of a couple other doctors, who all came out wielding guns or long knives. What a messed up hospital. I pulled another bottle out of thin air and made it a molotiv cocktail. I grinned as I chucked it on the ground in front of them, catching their clothes on fire and making them run away. I sprinted through the flames, gripping my syringe. Another doctor lunged at me, but I jammed the syringe in his neck. I rounded a corner to see the front door. I bursted through them to see bright, white light. The moon was only half a mile away. Note: I will add a coule humorous scenes in the hospital, but this chap is officially complete :P Category:The Running Man Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page